I DROVE ALL NIGHT
by Chronicleofabutterfly
Summary: What happenes when Elliot reaches for Olivia and she's not there. Will she come home to him?


Olivia sat impatiently at her desk tapping her pencil rapidly. She was slowly counting down the time until she could go home to her husband. When her phone rang. 

"Detective Stabler SVU." She loved the sound of her last name.

"Well hello Mrs. Stabler." Elliot's voice was low, it sent shivers though her body.

"Well hello Mr. Stabler." She responded. "How can I help you?"

"I reached for you tonight and you weren't there." He's voice possessed a sense of longing for his wife.

"I don't get off of work for four more hours." She smiled knowing he knew he was driving her nuts.

"That's ashamed." He whispered. Olivia blushed uncontrollably as her husband spoke to her. After several minutes she cleared her throat. "I better get back to work" She could not hide the arousal in her voice as she hug up the phone.

Olivia tried desperately to focus on her work but it was nearing two in the morning, the humidity was stickier than spilled molasses and Elliot...if he only knew what he'd done. She blushed at the thought.

"You Tokay Liv?" Captain Cragen asked. "You look flushed."

Sensing her opportunity Olivia pounced. "Actually Cap, I am not feeling well." she put on her best pity face.

"Well, it's slow...go home and get some rest." Before he finish with his fatherly instruction Olivia closed the file she was working on, picked up her keys and headed to her car where she turned the radio on...

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was drying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead  
Uh-huh, yeah_

Olivia listen to the words as she shifted her car into gear. Caressing the gear shifted and manipulating it into first. She thought of Elliot, how he sounded on the phone, how he longed for her, how she longed for him.

_Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you was just burning me up inside_

As Olivia pulled the car into the outskirts of the city she felt her body heating up. She was completely flush with desire for her husband. The way he kissed her softly. She was always aware of how her body responded to his against her. Every cell in her body danced every time he touched her. Olivia unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and she made another turn.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep, to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_

Olivia turned the lock to their home and quietly walked into the foyer. She unzipped her boots and placed her gun and badge next to Elliot's in the drawer. Olivia leaned into the door opening it slowly. She could hear the sound of Elliot's breathing. It was faster than normal.

_What in this world keeps us from falling apart?  
No matter where I go  
I hear the beating of our one heart  
I think about you when the night is cold and dark  
Uh-huh, yeah_

Olivia tiptoed to her sleeping husband. The stresses of their jobs, the days they sometimes had to spend apart while they worked cases never stopped them from loving one another. Olivia could feel her own heart rate accelerated as she approached her husband.

_No one can move me the way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you_ She gently climbed onto the bed, kissing him softly on his mouth, his body responding to her call. "Liv?" He said waking..." I thought you'd never come." _I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night, crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep, to make love to you  
Is that all right?  
I drove all night_

Elliot observed the flushness of Olivia's skin. She was warm to his touch. Her scent was pure electricity in his nostrils. He took hold of her blouse and attempted to unbutton it when Olivia stopped him and pulled it directly over her head. He wrapped his arms around her and unfastened her bra exposing her breast to him. She smiled leaning in a kissing him, gliding her tongue over his teeth. Exploring his mouth with her own sensualness.

She made her way down his neck, traveled over his muscular contours and gently removed his boxers exposing him. She caressed him softly feeling him harden within her hand.

_I taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

Elliot rolled Olivia onto her back and unbuckled her pants. Pulling them off gently and following suit with her panties. Both naked before one another. He covered her body with his own his shaft already grinding against her body. Her moisture filling his nostrils. She smiled unashamed as her husband traveled her body with his hands, then his tongue. Farther and farther south he glided over her warm body. His tongue memorizing the very taste of her being. Still farther he went his tongue fondling her clitirous.

Olivia cried out moaning in sweet torture as he brought her to the point of climax and then backed away time and time again. When she could not stand the passion any longer she shifted her weight and allowed Elliot to be under her, as she raked her nails gently over his body. Olivia created her own trail of kisses as she worked her way down to Elliot's happy trail and still further she traveled taking him into her mouth her warmth, her lips, simply intoxicated Elliot. He grabbed at the sheets, grabbed for her but could not focus on anything other than her and the pleasure he was experiencing. He moaned softly until Olivia knew he was ready. She lowered herself onto her husband allowing him to guide himself into her. She could feel him pulsating and she moved her body up and down over him. She raised her hands over her head, running her fingers through her hair. Returning the moans of her husband with moans of her own.

Elliot sat up, his wife still very much enveloping him. He laid her back down kissing gently as he thrust inside of her slowly at first. Whimpers of passion escaped from her lips. "Faster." She moaned.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that all right?_

Elliot thrust faster feeling himself slide against her fortress walls. He continued moving within her as she wrapped her legs around him deepening his movements. "Harder." She whispered to him.

_I drove all night, crept in your room  
Is that all right?_

Elliot obliged tapping her cervix once, twice, and then softer until she cried for more. He moved quickly, panting in her ear, as she moaned, cried out and dug her nails into his flesh. He thrust harder waiting for her to cum and when she was ready and increased his speed allowing himself to be released into her thrusting even still until both of their bodies became limp.

_I drove all night_

Well hoped you all enjoyed that little tid bit. The song is "I drove all night" Sung by Celine Dion.


End file.
